My World
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: You're right. You're my hero." I looked at her. "Well if I'm your hero Lily Evans," I wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Then that means you're my world." :My story "My Hero" in James's point of view this time. Let me know what you think.


My World

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only the sort of plotty thing you see before you.

Summary: My story "My Hero" in James's point of view this time. Let me know what you think.

* * *

I hate it when my parents force me to come to their stupid parties. I'm seventeen years old for Merlin's sake, and I still can't say no to my mother's guilt trips. It's quite sad really.

I get it already, we're rich beyond belief. Now stop bragging, and let's go home! Please! I beg my parents subconsciously, though of course they don't hear me.

I'm surrounded by people I don't know, and I am _bored out of my bloody mind. _I rubbed my temples and almost considered pulling a prank, but I can't. Not only would it disappoint Mum and Dad, but Sirius would kill me for not including him.

Another congratulations about our wealth makes me want to throw up.

That's it.

I have to get out of here.

And I do. I weave my way through the crowd of people and make my way into the dark night.

By the way, I'm James Potter, in case you hadn't already figured that out. My family, more specifically, my parents, are rich as all hell witches and wizards. Don't get me wrong, money is good to have, but it's not supposed to be used as a tool to get brags from people. It's just not. Anyway, I'm walking under the light of the new moon, and I hear some voices not far away.

"Oh, look boss, here she comes now!" said one of the goons. I could tell he was _really _drunk. I looked over to see none other then _Lily Evans _walking straight past the alley where these sleaze balls were hanging around.

The next part of the night played in slow motion.

They grabbed Lily from behind, and threw her against the wall. I saw her beautiful emerald eyes go hazy, and I knew what they were planning to do. But how could I stop it?

"Lookie here boys, we got ourselves a little treasure here tonight." I swallowed thickly. She was more of a treasure than these five would _ever _understand. She tried to fight back, but they held her firmly.

"Come on sweetheart, don't be like that. We just want to have a little fun,"

Fun. Wrong word, you bastard. I wanted to do something, anything.

I couldn't. I could only watch helplessly as Lily, my beautiful Lily, (okay, she's not actually mine, but we'll get to that later), was…

Oh Merlin, I can't even say the word.

_Olivia. _

My cousin's face flashes in front of me for a split second, but it doesn't block out Lily's cries. My heart hurts as I see her clothes thrown everywhere. She screams until her throat becomes hoarse, and the pain etched in those cries will be imprinted in my mind forever. The bastards snicker as they watch Lily flinch.

Wrong move, you jackasses.

I whipped out my wand before I even knew what I was doing, uttered some words I would get seriously reprimanded for later, and saw the five men sprawled on the alley ground.

Lily cautiously opened her eyes, and when she recognized me, I hoarsely said her name.

"Lily," My voice was cracked and dry. I took a few steps toward her, and she closed her eyes.

"P-Potter," she mustered. "H-How..? W-Why..? You c-could b-be expelled…"

"You think I care about that right now?" I growled harshly, too harshly. She cringed, and I softened a little. I touched her arm, ever so lightly, and she flinched away from me. She gathered the clothes that were sprawled around her, and I whispered her name again. "Lily.." I swallowed. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had just saved Lily Evans from certain death.

But I didn't save her from being …..raped. _Olivia…_her sweet, innocent face flashed in front of me, and was then replaced by her mangled body. "We should get you home." I said, that disturbing thought still on my mind.

We walked slowly toward her house, and she shivered. Her eyes widened when she saw the lights were still on. I caught her arm to stop her from falling over. "Lily!" I said, putting her back on her feet.

"Potter, you can let go. I'll have to sneak in the back. I can't let them see me like this." I released my grip on her arm.

"Lily, they're your parents. You have to tell them." I told her. She faced me with tears in her eyes.

"NO!" she shouted. "I can't tell them. I just can't. What would they say?"

For the first time in a long time, I was speechless. "T-Thank you Potter. You saved my life."

I nodded numbly. "What are you doing in the Muggle World anyway?"

"Visiting someone." I answered vaguely. Well, that was half true, I guess. She snuck around to the back of the house and started to climb up the ladder that led to her room. I helped her up, gently, and when she was in her room, I heard her start to cry. My heart ripped itself from my chest as I walked away.

The bastards that had attacked Lily were just getting their bearings when I passed the alley. They saw me and glared.

"You." they growled. "You ruined our plan."

"You mean your plan to rape and kill Lily?" I snarled back. "Nothing is going to happen to her while I live and breathe."

"What's she to you?" they asked.

"Why should I tell you?" I said, my wand in my grip. I didn't point it at them. Yet.

"So that when you plan her funeral, we know who to laugh at." they snickered.

I growled, literally, and stomped toward the leader. I wrapped my hand around his throat, and threw him against the wall.

"Say that again." I snarled in his face. "I dare you." His eyes were wide with fear, and a cold sweat was breaking out on his forehead. "You're not going to touch Lily, or any other girl ever again. If you do, I will hunt you down and kill you. Don't underestimate me."

They actually looked scared. "If you even think about going near Lily ever again, I will not be merciful." I slammed his head against the wall and squeezed his windpipe so hard his face turned red. "Am I making myself clear?"

He nodded frightfully and I let go. He and his buddies scrambled away from me, the leader massaging his bruised neck and ego.

I took a deep breath and looked up at the moon. What is this world coming too?

----

The rest of the summer passed in a dreary haze, mostly because I was punished for the rest of the three weeks before I went back to Hogwarts. Sirius, of course, being Sirius, tried to figure out why I was so glum. I didn't—couldn't—tell him, of course. Lily would never forgive me.

Oh, Lily…I still can't believe what happened that night. What was the date? August 15th? Yeah, that sounds right.

"Prongs, come on mate, what's on your mind?" Sirius continued to patronize me, and I was as stubborn as I am intelligent.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Padfoot, but can you stop already?" We were on the train, on the way to Hogwarts. Remus and Peter had gone to get something to eat.

"Not until you tell me what's on your mind." said Sirius. "It's got to be something big for you to not tell the Marauders."

I sighed. Sirius was my best friend and all, but I can't tell him, I can't. I would be betraying Lily, and in that sense, betraying myself.

Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm now Head Boy. Would have made me really happy before, but not now. Now…now I don't know how I feel.

I have to talk to Lily.

"I'm going to grab some food, maybe find Moony and Wormtail." I told Sirius.

"Don't you have a Prefect meeting to go to at some point?" Sirius replied.

"Yeah, but not until we're closer to school. I'll be right back." I left the compartment and went over to Lily's compartment.

She was staring out the window, the late afternoon sun profiling her face. She held her chin in her palm, and I opened the door. She turned to look at me. She didn't say anything. "Lily," I said calmly. "Are you all right?"

I saw tears fill her eyes, and I wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be all right, but I couldn't. That would be overstepping the boundaries. "Lily, you can talk to me. I haven't breathed a word about what happened, and I never will, unless I have your permission." I told her honestly. I hadn't said a word about what happened.

She smiled, and I felt happy. She was smiling, _at me. _

"Potter, get out of here before I hex you!" Lily's friend Will Perkins yelled at me. She walked up to the compartment and looked at Lily. "Lily, has this jackass been bothering you again?"

She shook her head, surprising us both. I knew better then to test the famous Perkins temper, something Sirius has yet to learn, and said goodbye to Lily.

"See you in the Prefects cabin Lily," Her eyebrows furrowed, and then she saw the Head Boy badge on my chest. I knew she made Head Girl, which is why her eyes widened.

-----

When we finally reached school, watched the Sorting, ate the legendary Hogwarts food and got our schedules, I was more then ready to go up to the Tower.

But I noticed Lily wasn't walking with Will and Alice, which surprised and scared me a little bit. I decided that sleep could wait.

"Hey Prongs!" said Sirius, and I turned around. "Did you know Evans isn't talking? To anyone?"

"Really? Not even Perkins or Stevens?" Sirius shook his head. I decided then I had to find her; make sure she was okay. "I'm going to go look for her, don't wait up."

"I won't," Sirius grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

----

When I reached the third floor corridor, I finally saw Lily silently reprimanding Peeves and I smiled. She was already making a great Head Girl. I walked over and leaned against the wall to greet her.

"Lily!" I said when she was in hearing distance. She jumped and whipped out her wand, but when she saw me, she relaxed a little and put her wand away. I guess she doesn't hate me. That's…well I don't know how to feel about that, considering everything that's happened between us in the past few months. "What are you doing? Why aren't you talking to anybody?"

She shrugged, and I stood up. "That's not an answer Lily," She shrugged again, and I watched her movements. She flinched and turned away. "Lily." I whispered, walking closer. She turned around to glare at me. "You know that doesn't work on me." I told her. She continued to glare, but then cocked her head down the hall. At first I was confused, and then she pointed down the hallway. I heard Filch ranting to Mrs. Norris. Oh, she was trying to warn me. I smirked. "Wouldn't want to get in trouble and smear your perfect records, eh Lily?" She glared at me again. I sighed. "Come on Lily, please, say something," I begged. I just wanted to hear her voice again. "Say you hate me, at least it's something." She kept quiet.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair again.

---

When we got to Gryffindor Tower, McGonagall was waiting for us. Sirius…you are _so dead _if you got us in trouble on the _first bloody day back to school. _

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, would you follow me please?" I hated hearing her say that, at least the Mr. Potter part. Makes me feel like my dad or something. I looked at Lily. She shrugged, and I sighed.

We followed McGonagall out of the portrait hole and she stopped at the seventh floor landing.

"As the two of you are Head Boy and Head Girl, you have been assigned a new dormitory. You can reach it by casting a simple spell with the wave of your wand. It only works with raven feather interior, which you both have, am I correct?"

We both nodded. She continued. "The spell is _Dormitorious Revealus._ Lady and Godric are eagerly awaiting your arrival." she walked downstairs. "Oh, and you need to come up with a password for your entry. Right now you just have to show them your badges, but later you're going to need a password, or anyone can get in."

She walked away and I pulled out my wand to cast the spell. A staircase formed out of thin air, and we walked up it together.

The stairs led right up to a portrait of Lady and Godric Gryffindor, who were smiling proudly.

"It's a proud day when two of my students are picked to be Head Boy and Girl." said Godric. I smiled proudly, and so did Lily. She thought about something and then frowned again.

Maybe I could get her to talk by asking her a simple question.

"Lily, what should the password be?" I asked her. She gave me a look that clearly read as 'Don't try it; I'm not going to talk.' I sighed again. I thought about it and suggested, "Fine, how about….remembarall?"

She nodded.

"Very good," said Lady. "You may go in."

The portrait opened and it revealed a beautiful common room. It looked almost like Gryffindor Tower, but was much smaller, as there are only two people living here, not over a hundred.

The late evening moon was shining against the firelight, casting a warm, welcoming glow over the room. The floor was chestnut hardwood, but in the center there was a carpet that had the Gryffindor Lion over the Hogwarts crest. The couches were red with gold blankets draped over their backs.

"It's nice, isn't it?" I asked. She nodded. "Lily, you have to talk sometime."

She shook her head, her red hair casting a curtain over her face. "Lily, please, don't shut yourself out like this. I understand-"

"No you don't!" she shouted, her voice cracked. "You don't understand anything!" I looked at her in surprise.

I understood more then anyone else would; but I couldn't tell her that without bringing up painful memories. "I'm sorry." she apologized softly, and ran off to her dormitory, slamming the door. I sighed and fell against the sofa. I glanced at the flickering fire, and Olivia's smile haunted its merry flames.

_Flashback:_

"_Today we say goodbye to a dear girl, whose life was taken too cruelly and too early. Olivia Grace Potter was a sweet, innocent girl who lost her life far before she was ready. We say goodbye to you today." _

_I swallowed and tried to hold back the tears. Olivia was like the little sister I never had, and she was raped and killed. It hurt that I couldn't be there to protect her; and it hurt to think about her mangled body after the fact. _

_Her parents, my aunt and uncle, William and Selena Potter, (Uncle Will is my dad's brother), were both bawling uncontrollably, and I didn't blame them. My mum and dad were trying to comfort them, but no words can heal a broken heart. _

_I watched as her casket was rolled underground, and the black sparks were shot into the sky. _

"_Goodbye Livy," I whispered. "You'll always be my baby sister." _

_End Flashback_

I don't know what time it was when I finally went to my dormitory, but I know it was late, because the fire was dying down, the embers cooling as evening became late night.

----

The next day was the first day of classes, and as usual that was crazy, but hey, what can I say in a castle full of teenagers?

After my last class of the day (History of Magic), I saw Lily talking to Perkins and Stevens, and that made me smile. She was talking again, which was a step in the right direction. I heard them ask Lily about her summer. Uh oh.

I walked over quickly and caught the tail end of their conversation.

"I know Will. I just…I can't talk about my summer."

"Why?" questioned Stevens.

"Because she can't!" I cut in suddenly. I know, random, but I had to stick up for her. She looked at me in surprise. "Will, Alice, I know you mean well, but-" I said, but Perkins cut me off.

"What do you know?!" yelled Perkins. "In case you've forgotten, Lily hates you!"

"No I don't." Lily admitted quietly, surprising all three of us. "Look, Will, Alice, I promise, I'll explain later, but I just can't now."

She walked away, and I followed her. I put my hand on her shoulder, and she flinched and jumped away from me. She was gripping her wand, but then she saw me.

"Not now," she whispered as she walked away. I stood there for a minute, and then saw her auburn red hair walk out to the Lake.

It was then that I decided to open up to her about Olivia. It would hurt; but she had to know that I would be the only one who would truly understand. I followed her outside.

----

She was sitting by the Lake, knees tucked her chin, the gentle breeze blowing her hair. She must have felt the footsteps, because she said,

"I'm not talking."

"I'm not asking you too," I replied, sitting down next to her. "Just listen." I took a deep breath and said what had been on my mind for days. "Lily, when I said I understand, I meant that I've watched this happen before. My cousin Olivia….was…" She looked at me while I swallowed thickly, trying not to cry. "Raped and killed." I finished, nearly whispering. She gasped. "That's why I had to save you. I almost died when I lost Olivia. She was like my little sister. I had to save you, not just because I needed to justify losing Olivia, but because," I looked at her, meaning every word I'd said in the last few minutes. "I care about you."

"I don't deserve to be cared about. I don't deserve _anything._" she said, standing up. I stood beside her.

"Lily..you know that's not true. You deserve to live. You can't hole yourself up for the rest of your life."

"Who says?" she snapped. I looked at her.

"I do." I replied. I swallowed again. "Olivia…there was no way to save her. But I can save you Lily. But only if you save yourself."

"It's not your job. You were just being a good guy back there. Nothing more, nothing less."

I'm surprised, she honestly thinks that I was _just being a good guy? _After everything I've told her, that's what she thinks? I have to know for sure.

"Do you honestly believe that?" I met her eyes as I said it, and I saw insecurity swimming in her emerald depths.

"No. I don't." She picked up her bag and walked away. I breathed a long and heavy sigh, which was carried away by the late summer wind.

----

Lily kept her distance from me for the rest of September, and it was ripping me up. I had to know she was okay, that she was healing.

Normally I'm obnoxiously late for Prefect meetings, but I had to talk to Lily, so I made it my job to be early.

She acted like she didn't see me and went on to set up like usual.

"Lily, you can't just ignore me." I said. She looked at me fiercely.

"Yes. I can." she said, her teeth clenched. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll let it be."

I can't believe this. She's acting like…I don't even know! We have a connection now, and she's just willing to give that up? No way in hell is that happening!

"I can't! Lily! You have to talk to someone!" I exclaimed. She looked ready to punch me, and even if the Prefects hadn't showed up and she _had _hit me, it would have been good. She would have released some of her emotions, and probably felt better.

But no, the Prefects started to show up, and Lily ignored me for the rest of the meeting.

Normally the Marauders and I do our standard annual Halloween prank, but I didn't this year, much to Sirius's anger. Too bad, I stayed in the Head Dorm, only half asleep in case Lily needed me.

When I heard her scream into her pillow, I knew I'd done the right thing. I jumped out of bed and rushed over to her room. I stood in the door, and she looked at me.

"Lily," I said her name quietly. I considered my words carefully."You can trust me." I finished. She looked at me, and then looked at her hands. She does that when she's thinking. And she can trust me, if not me, then Perkins or Stevens. _Somebody. _

"I don't know how to trust anyone anymore." she whispered, clutching an old teddy bear tightly. I walked closer to her bed, and she looked at me.

Trust isn't something you know how to do Lily. It's something that comes naturally. If you think you can't trust, then don't listen to your head. Listen to your heart."

I meant every word.

--

It was after that night that Lily and I became friends. We talked a lot, though I promised I wouldn't bring up that night in August unless she wanted to talk about it. She slowly started to heal, and she reconnected with Perkins and Stevens. Which was a good thing. She needed her friends by her side.

----

Christmas was settling over Hogwarts, and Lily told me she wanted to tell Perkins and Stevens what had happened. I nodded slowly; it was her decision to make, and I wasn't going to try and change her mind.

"Will, Alice, can I talk to you?" she asked them. I would be there for help if she needed it, but Perkins and Stevens barely noticed me. Their attention was entirely on Lily.

"Do you remember back in September when I couldn't talk about my summer? Well there was a reason for it." she began. We went into the Head Dorm, and Lily stared into the fire. She recalled the night as best she could, and by the end of it, she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my bloody Merlin….I'm gonna find and kill that son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do." said Perkins. Sirius did tell me she was one to hit first and ask questions later. "I guess…we have you to thank for saving Lily's life James," she said to me, and I nodded. Lily hadn't mentioned Olivia, which I was grateful for.

"But the important thing is, Alice, Will." said Lily. "You can't tell anybody. I had a hard enough time telling you."

"We would never betray you like that Lily. I swear." said Stevens. They both hugged her, and Lily smiled at me.

I smiled back.

----

I found Lily in the Owlery during the first day of winter break, and she was writing to her family.

"It's good to see you smiling again Lily." I said, and leaned against the doorframe. She jumped and turned to face me.

"I've smiled," she said. I walked in.

"Not recently," I replied.

"Your point?"

"My point is that it's good to see you smile. It means you're moving on." I said truthfully, and she was. I could see the light in her eyes.

She said nothing.

She didn't have to.

----

New Years passed and Lily and I became even closer then ever before. Only me, Perkins and Stevens knew what happened on August 15th, 1977.

January 29th, the day before Lily's birthday, brought the full moon, which meant an all-nighter with Remus. But it was worth it; he's our friend, no matter what.

When I heard Sirius bark out a warning, I knew something was wrong. And that something was Lily Evans sitting on the grass, right in the path of Remus! I galloped over and stood in front of her, snapping my teeth viciously. Sirius and Peter tried to stop Remus, only to be thrown away in the werewolf's vicious wrath. I charged in to help, and knocked Remus back a few feet.

I apologized in my head, and then noticed Remus charging at Lily.

_No!_ I screamed in my head. I ran, faster then I've ever run before, and stood in front of her, taking the full brunt of Remus's claw in my neck.

----

The rest of the night is blurry, but I figured we'd been taken to the hospital wing at some point overnight.

I dimly heard Lily and Madam Pomfrey talking about dittany root, but I was hardly conscious enough to move, let alone open my eyes.

Allow me to explain the 'relationship' I've had with Lily over the years.

At first, when I was eleven and thought girls had cooties, I steered clear of her, staying with my mates and my mates alone. Then third year came around, and so did puberty. That was the year I became the arrogant prick Lily had always hated. I repeatedly asked her out, only to have her reject me every time. It started as a game, but the more times I got rejected, the more it hurt. I began to develop true, honest feelings for her. It was in sixth year when I knew that the only way to win her heart was to grow up and act my age. I did that, and you've seen what's happened so far.

I felt warm fingers brush my forehead, sweeping my hair away from my face, and I struggled to open my eyes. I had always been a light sleeper.

"Lily?" I said, half awake.

"Shhh," she said, pointing to Padfoot and Wormtail, who were still out cold. I nodded and lowered my voice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Checking on you," she replied. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied, though my neck did hurt like all hell. I wasn't going to tell her that though. I smiled at her. "I've been through worse."

If she couldn't tell that had a double meaning…

"How about you, are you okay?" I said.

"I'm fine James," she said my name, my first name. I smiled.

"That's new," I commented. "But not unwelcome,"

"Would you rather I called you Potter?" she joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not." I said.

She got up to leave, but I called her name. "Lily," She turned her head, so I knew she was listening.

"Yes?" she said, not turning around completely.

"How are you, I mean, since…" I didn't have to finish, she knew what I meant.

"Fine." she lied. I knew she was lying, her voice shook a little.

"Lily, I know you're lying. I can hear it in your voice." I said.

"It's nothing," she said. "Get better soon James," she walked quickly out of the hospital wing, and I laid my head back down. trying to wrap it around what had just happened, without adding a headache to my neck and back pain.

----

I got out of the hospital wing a few days later, just in time for Valentine's Day. That. Was _annoying. _And then it became _bad. _

Allow me to explain.

It seemed like millions of girls were flocking us; and in the past I would have had dates lined up for weeks, but not today. Sirius and I slipped away and went over to Lily, Perkins and Stevens.

I tapped on Lily's shoulder, and she jumped. Perkins rolled her eyes. Oh no, Sirius must have broken up with her again. Idiot.

"Come on Will, don't be like that," Sirius said, sitting next to her.

"Shut up Sirius," she growled. He grinned. Even I could see he was being an arrogant asshole. "You're a jackass Black,"

"You know you love me." Sirius replied. Perkins glared at him, but said nothing.

"Actually Sirius, she doesn't. You think everyone loves you. News flash, they don't, and the world doesn't revolve around you!" said Lily, sticking up for Perkins.

"Oohh," cooed the fangirls. Uh oh. This could be bad. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Big talk coming from you, Evans," Sirius replied. Perkins stared at Lily, eyes wide. What Sirius said next really sent me over the edge. "Big talk from someone who's still a virgin and has never gotten laid!"

My hands balled into fists. That IDIOT! Lily's eyes filled with tears, and she stomped out of the room. I glared at Sirius.

"That was too far Sirius. Way. Too. Far." I growled. "Do you have _any bloody idea _what you just said?"

"Yeah, I said the truth. Evans hasn't gotten laid." Perkins kneed him where it hurts, and I continued to glare at him. He doubled over.

"Don't. You. EVER. Talk. About. Her. Like. That. Again." I said slowly. His eyes widened. He had never seen me so mad. I'd never been so mad. "Perkins, Stevens, I'm going to check on Lily. Take care of him."

Perkins grinned.

"With pleasure. I hate you Sirius Black,"

"Hey Prongs!" said Sirius. I turned. "Apologize for me, okay?"

"Sure Padfoot. Perkins is still gonna kick you ass though." Sirius looked at Perkins appraisingly, and she grinned evilly.

I smiled and then went up to the Head Dorm.

-----

I heard her crying in her room, and my heart broke. Damn you Sirius. I hope Perkins makes it hurt. I went over to her open door.

"Lily," I said softly. "I'm sorry. Sirius….just doesn't think."

"Of course you defend him," she growled. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Lily, but you've got me between a rock and a hard place. Sirius is my best mate, but you're the most important person in my life."

That was the complete and honest truth. She gasped, and I walked in farther. "I mean it Lily." I took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you."

She doesn't say anything for a few minutes, and I almost walk away, until I heard her muster,

"You can't love me James. I don't deserve it." her tone was bitter. "Give your love and affection to someone who deserves it. Don't waste your time on me."

Waste my time?! I almost yelled, but yelling wouldn't do anyone any good.

She turned to face me, and I knew I had a few emotions in my eyes. "Stop talking like that. If anyone's too good for me, it's you, Lily. You're kind, sweet, caring, smart, and beautiful. Everything _I _don't deserve."

She looks surprised, if anything else. "Lily, when I saw those thugs attacking you in that alley, I didn't know what to do. I had to stop them, justify Olivia, make her death worth something. But I also had to save you, because I've loved you since the day we met."

Even if I didn't know it at the time, this was the honest truth. Tears come to her eyes, and she smiles.

Happy tears.

I sat down on her bed, and she hugged me. Surprised? Yeah, me too. Her warm tears soak through my clothes, but I don't really care. She leaned her head on my chest. "You know, Will kicked Sirius pretty hard when you left. She says she hates him now, but she's said that before."

Lily laughed. It was good to hear her laugh again.

"I told him off too. He still doesn't know why it matters that he went so far, but he knows he made a big mistake. He told me too apologize for him."

"Apology accepted," she said, smiling. I smiled back. She hugged me again. "James, I have to tell you something," she said.

"Hm?" I said.

"I love you too. You're a hero."

"I'm no hero," I said modestly.

"You're right. You're _my _hero."

I looked at her.

"Well if I'm your hero Lily Evans," I wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Then that means you're _my world._"

* * *

A/N: Weee, hope you liked it from James's POV! Let me know what you think!


End file.
